Chakra Leech Technique
The Chakra Leech Technique (チャクラ蛭の術, Chakura Hiru no Jutsu) is the kekkei genkai of the Rīchi Clan. Background The Chakra Leech Technique originated in the Land of Water, from the Rīchi Clan. Due to the somewhat sinister nature of this kekkei-genkai, known users of it were ostracized and sometimes feared. The Rīchi Clan eventually separated from Kirigakure, living together in their own small village on one of the smaller islands. Eventually, some users of the Chakra Leech Technique became mercenaries, hired to fight in battles. Through these people the clan's infamy spread, causing people to deliberately track down and kill those with the Rīchi Clan name. Most of the clan became wiped out, though rumors circulated that a few remained and had disguised themselves to avoid suspicion. Abilities This kekkei-genkai functions as it's name implies; the user can absorb chakra from people and creatures. The chakra cannot be stored, but is instead used seconds after absorption to heal wounds and injuries on and in the body. It is possible for users to continue absorbing chakra after being healed, but it is merely wasted in this case. If a user of this kekkei-genkai has a constant supply of chakra, it is possible for them to recover from almost any injury. Even so, if an extremely damaging attack (e.g explosion, lava, vaporization etc) hit such a user, they would still die. The amount of chakra needed to completely heal a wound depends on it's severity-a cut or gash requires a much smaller amount of chakra to heal compared to regrowing a limb or organ. The amount required can change depending on how powerful the chakra is-for example, a small amount of tailed beast chakra can heal as much as a larger amount of normal chakra due to it's difference in density. If the body of the user is in a critical state, it is possible for chakra to "Magnetize" to them and heal their wounds unconsciously. The range of the magnetization is very short however, and there needs to be enough to restore them to good health. If someone is healed through this method they will suffer some negative aftereffects: shaking, nausea, headaches and weakness. They will fade after a few days, but use of the Chakra Leech Jutsu until then can lengthen their duration. An infamous side-effect of the absorption process is the ability to completely drain the user's target of chakra, killing them. It is dangerous to absorb large amounts of chakra when not needed however, as the user can become addicted to the feeling of power associated with it. People can be twisted into insatiable animals through this addiction, driven to absorb chakra from every living thing around them. After a certain point in this twisting of the mind the person's craving for chakra is so strong that, if they do not get a constant supply of it, they will die. Trivia * Although it was unknown whether this technique could be transferable to another person, Yoku was able to heal others with it thanks to her Uzumaki bloodline. She could act as a conduit, simultaneously absorbing chakra while having someone bite around the entry point and sucking out the healing chakra. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL Category:Short Range Jutsu